All I Want For Christmas
by Raven05GDMCR
Summary: MCR fic. A Christmassy Frerard. Angst, fluff and stuff (non-explicit) Frank is unhappy when he discovers they are playing an unexpected show on Christmas Eve, the day him and Gerard were going to spend together. But maybe Gerard can make it up to him?


**A/N: Hey guys... Been a while huh?!**

**Okay, anyone who is waiting on updates for Runaway or I Am A Killjoy... They are coming, (Runaway will be up sometime this week, bit longer on Killjoy though) **

**Today however (and by today I mean Christmas Eve), I decided to write this fluffly, angsty little one shot based on the most wonderful time of the year (or, so someone said!) **

**Hope you guys like it, please review and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: Definately do not own MCR!**

"Frank!"

Frank groaned as he heard Gerard yelling his name. Determined to ignore the lead singer, Frank rolled over, grabbing the second pillow and covering his head with it, hoping to drown him out.

It didn't work much.

"Fraaaaaaank! Frank, Frank, FRANK! Frankie, Frankie, Frank!"Fucking hell…

Now Gerard was taking to singing his name to some tune he'd apparently made up on the spot, proving to make himself even more difficult to ignore.

Frank didn't give in though, curling up in a tighter ball under the covers, which he grabbed and held close around himself.

He wasn't getting out of this bed for anyone.

Not even Gerard.

"Frank!"

He could hear him, wandering around the hotel room, his voice going louder or quieter depending on where he moved to.

Eventually he got loud enough that Frank guessed he was close to the bed again, and he peeked out from under the pillow, finding he was right, Gerard was close.

So Frank pulled off the pillow over his head and threw it in Gerard's direction.

"Fraaaaaa- Hey!" Gerard suddenly (finally) cut off, a slight sulk to his tone. "That hit me!" Frank grinned into the pillow he still had, and allowed himself a small chuckle. "That was the idea." Frank said, his voice muffled as he refused to turn his head.

"Yeah. Well. You weren't waking up." Gerard grumbled, throwing himself onto the bed beside Frank. He could feel the shift in the mattress and knew exactly where Gerard was, even though he still didn't turn over to actually see him. "I'm awake." Frank argued. "I'm just not 'up'."

"Yeah. And that's the problem." Gerard told him, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him. "Fuck off." Frank whined, trying to awkwardly bat Gerard's hand away. "It's fucking Christmas Eve. Why do I have to get up anyway?"

Gerard didn't answer, in fact, he got really quiet then, so much so that Frank felt the need to finally roll over and look at him, to see if he could read the things Gerard wasn't saying.

On his side now, facing Gerard, and he saw him sat cross legged, facing straight ahead, his eyes darting everywhere but Frank, he was playing with a loose thread on the bottom of his jeans. Everything about him seemed nervous.

"Gee…" Frank said, slowly. "What's going on?" He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Gee?"Gerard sighed, then looked to Frank, attempting a big smile. "I- Uh- I kinda… Well…" Deep breath then, "We're playing a show tonight." Frank stared at him, trying to process that, sitting up fully as he did.

"_What?!" _He screamed, causing Gerard to flinch slightly. "Frank, don't, I-""Three days, Gerard, three fucking days! That's what you said, three days to just relax and just- And now you're telling me we're going and playing a fucking show tonight?"

"But… But you enjoy playing… I thought… I thought you'd be pleased, it's a one off, a Christmas special, the others are fine with it so I just-""You told everyone else first? Gerard! We're in the same fucking room and you leave me to be last to tell about this?"

"Frank… Please. Don't…""It's fine." Frank snapped, swinging his legs off the bed, getting up, marching to the bathroom. Gerard watched him, sorry that he'd got this so wrong.

In the shower, Frank tried to calm down. He hadn't meant to snap at Gerard like that but… Fucking hell! It was Christmas Eve and a little part of Frank had hoped…

Alright, fact was, they were a long way from home, and they'd known they would be, they'd known they'd be away for Christmas, which none of them were exactly thrilled about but…

They'd promised they'd all have each other for the holidays, they were all in the same hotel and they were going to make the most of it. Naturally tomorrow was gonna be the big day they all spent together, and at least Gerard and Mikey would have each other to fill the family gap that the others were feeling.

Today though they were all gonna do their own thing, and Gerard had promised…

Well. He'd promised it would be just about the two of them.

But no, great, now they were playing a show. Which was fine, and yes Gerard was right he did love playing, and he did like the idea of a one off performance but…

Did it _have_ to be today?

They'd all met in the lobby and everyone noticed Frank's sullen countenance, though none commented. Gerard had attempted to talk to him, but Frank really wasn't in the mood, Gerard didn't want to talk about the show or anything important, he was just trying idle chatter to get Frank to speak to him, and he didn't feel like playing that game.

On the way to the venue everyone else talked excitedly over details and ideas they had on what they could play. Everyone was nervous about playing a show at such short notice, but the nerves only fed their energy.

Only Frank and Gerard were quiet, and they thought no one noticed, all being so caught up with their own thoughts and conversations. But when Mikey wandered across the bus to sit next to Gerard, he knew he was wrong about that.

"What's up?" Mikey asked. "You were really pumped about this on the phone and now… Nothing? What's going on Gee?" Gerard shrugged, glancing quickly over the opposite end of the bus, where Frank was huddled up, staring out the window. He lowered his gaze back down to his hands quickly, but Mikey had caught the look. And he sighed. "Frank's not happy about tonight, is he?" Again Gerard shrugged. Though he knew the real answer. No. Frank was not happy about tonight. But Gerard didn't get it, he genuinely didn't understand. Yes he'd been nervous about telling Frank because he knew the guitarist had been looking forward to a rest but… He'd expected a little excitement. He certainly hadn't expected Frank to be so mad about it. So mad at _him_ about it. Again, Mikey sighed. "Do you want me to go and talk to him?" "No." Gerard said, quickly. "Oh!" Mikey exclaimed, laughing slightly, nudging his brother, "At last, he speaks!"

"Shut up." Gerard returned the nudge, but he was grinning a little. He could always depend on his brother to make him feel better. "Just…" It was Gerard's turn to sigh, and he pushed his hand back through his hair. "Don't." And Mikey nodded. "Okay, Gee. But… You know he'll be fine, right? Soon as we get him on that stage… It'll be fine, he'll forget about being mad then."

Gerard nodded, he hoped so.

He had not planned to spend Christmas Eve with him and Frank not talking to each other.

It was a small venue, which pleased them all. Yes, they liked playing big audiences too, but a little venue was so much more… Intimate. Gerard could feel his connection with the audience more than ever when it was like this.

The show was being recorded, possibly to be used at some point, or possibly just to be kept for themselves to look back over.

Only a short time to check the stage out, see what they were going to be working with. Still at this point neither Frank nor Gerard had spoken to each other, but Frank was noticeably more animated. They were getting close to the show now and the adrenaline was working it's magic on him.

The stage was set up, the set list finalised and they could hear the waiting crowd.

Just before they ran on, Gerard grabbed Frank's hand, squeezed it tightly, and though they still didn't look at each other, Frank squeezed back.

The show was… Electric. The crowd was excited and enthusiastic. None of them had known they were going to see their favourite band tonight and right now this felt like the very best Christmas present ever. Gerard fed off the energy the crowd was giving him, sending the energy and love right back to them, spreading it to his band mates as he did. That's the magic of him, he isn't just an amazing singer, and amazing front man, he's able to make an entire room feel the way he was feeling. And right now… He was feeling pretty fucking good.

"_More_ presents?!" Gerard exclaimed, grabbing the bag that'd just been thrown on stage, the latest of many, apparently the fans wanted them to know just how much they appreciated this. "You guys do realise our tour bus is only so big, right? And. Whoa. Shit, um. We're starting to run out of space up on this stage, I mean, soon we'll have to be out there with you guys and um-" He cut off, smiling in amazement as the crowds noise picked up. "Oh wait! You _want_ us out there? Well, um. We'll see. I mean, doesn't look like there's much, uh… Wiggle room out there." Again the crowd swelled as Gerard demonstrated, with his hips, what he meant by 'wiggle'. "You know what I'm saying?" He called over the crowd. "Yeah, yeah. Course you do." Wink at the crowd. "Right, let's see what we have in here… Oooh! Tinsel!" Gerard exclaimed, pulling out a piece, bright red. "Wow. I like it, very festive, thanks!" He said, draping it around his neck like a scarf. "How'd I look?" He asked, holding his arms out, showing himself, and the newly acquired tinsel, off. "Yeah. I know. I look fucking sexy, right? Right. Oh! There's more in here, wait there's… Holy shit there's enough in here for all the guys! Okay hold on, wait a sec, I gotta hand this shit out." Gerard then proceeded to place the remaining tinsel on each of his band mates, much to some of theirs disapproval, not least of all Mikey. "Aaaand for Mr Mikey Way some… Silver tinsel… Hey. Wait. I got a better idea!" He then proceeded to coil the tinsel around the top of Mikey's head, who closed his eyes and waited for his brother to be done. "Ain't he just the best fucking Christmas Angel you ever saw?" The crowd cheered it's approval, while Gerard moved on and Mikey pulled the tinsel off his head. "Mikey fucking Way, my brother, best fucking angel in town." Gerard said, not at all fazed by the fact Mikey had now removed his tinsel and was now wrapping it around his neck, like everyone else.

Now Gerard was coming towards Frank, who hadn't looked up from his guitar since the tinsel thing had started. He'd been loving the show, and watching Gerard so in his element made Frank all the happier, all the prouder. Now Gerard was playing around and Frank had suddenly remembered what today was supposed to be.

Gerard was in front of him, the bag discarded and the final piece of tinsel, bright green, clutched in his hand. He held it up, "Mr Iero, if I may…?" Frank was the only one Gerard had asked permission from. And Frank was struck by that. He nodded, bowing his head slightly to make it even easier. Once on him, Frank looked up again, and smiled. Gerard noticeably sighed in relief, then smiled back.

Then he spun back around to address the crowd again.

"Alright right, now that we're all suitably festive… I think now would be a good time for a festive song… If my fellow musicians wouldn't mind a slight change in set list…" He looked to each in turn, who shrugged, nodded, a little confused but intrigued by what their lead singer had planned. "Now, if we could dim the lights a little more, dim the lights! Yep. Spotlight on me please, act like the rest of these talented fuckers aren't important." He grinned at the others, who rolled their eyes at him. When he gained his spotlight, Gerard closed his eyes, holding tightly to the microphone as he waited for the crowd to quieten slightly.

The rest of the band waited, in their temporary darkness, all watching Gerard, wondering what was coming.

Then, finally Gerard's voice broke the silence cleanly.

"I… Don't want a lot for Christmas…" He paused, smiling slightly as he heard the crowds pleasure at his choice. "There is just one thing I need…"

Frank, more than usual, couldn't take his eyes off him. He couldn't work out why he was so enrapt by this rendition of a well known Christmas song, though, of course, he knew it was simply because it was Gerard singing it.

He was so engrossed that he almost missed his cue to come in. Suddenly the lights went up again, and Frank just managed to start playing in time. Yes, he knew how this song went, they'd only had to do it an insane amount of takes of it when they'd released it.

And though it was now more energetic again, Frank still couldn't take his eyes off Gerard, this was a new kind of magic Gerard was weaving.

Gerard caught him staring, and grinned at him. Frank made no attempt to look away.

Then, really, he should've guessed it, but he hadn't seen it coming, just as the song was coming to a close, on one of the final 'you's' Gerard turned to face him, and pointed directly at him. Gerard beamed as the crowd roared and Frank stared at him. Then, Gerard crossed the tiny space between them, and leaned in, kissing Frank on the lips.

The crowd became deafening around them, but as far as they were concerned, just then, there was no one else there. It was just them, just like Gerard had promised.

Breaking away slightly, but staying close enough that Frank would hear him, Gerard said, "I'm sorry about tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you.""You don't have to be sorry, Gee. But I'll take you up on that offer anyway." Frank teased, kissing him again. "You want it all, don't you?" Gerard teased right back. "Nope. All I want is you." Gerard laughed. "Merry Christmas Frank." He felt his heart skip slightly. Alright, so they hadn't spent Christmas Eve alone, but they'd spent it together, one way or another. And, Frank realised, that was all they needed. "Merry Christmas Gerard." He returned.

Then Frank nodded his head out, to the crowd they'd both nearly forgotten about entirely. And Gerard addressed the crowd once more.

"And a Merry fucking Christmas to you! We fucking love you, goodnight!"


End file.
